Reinforcements
by sprinter1988
Summary: Just a little look at those who charged to Hogwarts' aid in the final part of the Battle of Hogwarts. One-Shot.


**Right, I know that this isn't an update to my story 'Harry Potter: The Forgotten Brother', but it's just something I wrote a long time ago and I decided to post it. I know that it is not all that long, but thought that some of you might enjoy it for what it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; this is just for fun, all credit to JK Rowling, Warner Bros. Bloomsbury yada yada yada!**

Reinforcements

The atmosphere in the Hog's Head pub was tense. Professor Slughorn exchanged a worried glance with Madam Pince. They had heard the voice very clearly, even from this distance, when Voldemort demanded that Harry Potter be sacrificed to him.

Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote and a good number of other students were waiting for the right moment to sneak off back up to the castle to help. Numerous parents and older siblings had arrived to take their kids away, but they all refused to leave. There had been silence for a long time; no sounds of Battle, no sounds of Voldemort making his demands.

Everyone jumped in freight when the door opened. Charlie Weasley steeped in, followed by Mundungus Fletcher "What's going on?" he asked.

"The Death Eaters have attacked Hogwarts." said Slughorn.

"Then what are you all doing here?" demanded Charlie "Let's get up there and help."

"Is there enough of us to stand a chance?" said Romilda Vane, glumly.

"Maybe not." said Charlie "But the Death Eaters must have attacked from the outside. If we approach from the main gates, we can trap them between us and those in the castle."

Everyone one exchanged uncertain glances.

The uneasy silence was broken once again, this time from a table in the corner where a bunch of Slytherin girls were sat.

"I couldn't give a toss how much You-Know-Who will reward us, Pansy!" yelled Daphne Greengrass "I will not go up to that castle and fight for him!"

Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode sneered at her.

"You've changed this year, Greengrass." spat Pansy.

"Yeah," grunted Millicent "If you go any softer, you'll start sounding like that pathetic Weasley girl."

"Sometimes it pays to listen, Bulstrode." said Daphne, raising her wand "_Bates Mochos_!"

In the blink of an eye, Millicent was on the floor, fighting off the Bat Bogey hex.

Pansy looked down at her fallen accomplice, and then turned back to Daphne "What's happened to the so called _Ice Queen_ of Slytherin then?"

"I've grown up." replied Daphne.

Pansy rolled her eyes and turned to the fourth girl at the table "Tracey, talk some sense into her, will you?"

"Hey, I'm on her side." said Tracey.

"Why you traitorous little bit-" Pansy did not get to finish that sentence, because at that point Daphne and Tracey each fired a stunning spell at her. They followed this up by stunning Millicent and tying the two together with magical rope.

"Nice work." complimented Astoria, Daphne's younger sister.

"Yeah, well..." said Daphne "I just wish we got Nott and Zabini before they snuck off."

"No one's perfect." said Astoria.

Daphne nodded, then addressed the room "Uh, if you lot are planning on going to the aid of Harry Potter, we want in."

Just then the voice called out over the grounds "_Harry Potter is dead..._"

Everyone moved out of the pub and into the middle of the village, where they were joined by those from The Three Broomsticks, and all those who lived in the houses.

"..._Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared_..."

Charlie drew his wand and began heading for the castle. Slughorn followed, along with Mundungus and Pince. Rosmerta went too, followed by Jimmy, Ritchie and Romilda.

Daphne took hold of her sister's hand and headed after them, Tracey falling into step beside them. Dennis, Natalie, Laura, Stewart, Orla and Euan were next to move, and the rest followed.

McGonagall's loud cry of despair startled them, but the loud cries of Harry's friends spurned them on into a run.

"..._Dumbledore's Army!" yelled the voice of Neville Longbottom, drawing a loud cheer from the protectors of Hogwarts_

With a flick of his wand, Charlie blasted the school gates open, and the army of reinforcements swarmed through and up across the grounds, as Grawp the giant roared and charged at Voldemort's two giants, and the Centaurs came charging from the darkness amongst the tree trunks, whilst a Hippogriff and a herd of Thestrals soared out through the forest canopy.

The army from Hogsmeade did not know where their war-cries came from, but they seemed essential. Something about seeing the castle in the state that it was, and seeing it's defenders standing outnumbered on the steps caused them to yell and scream, almost to let all know that they were here... that they were coming... that this was not over. Not by a long shot.

**A/N: And that's it. This story is just a one-shot, nothing more. I just wanted to see things from the point of view of those who ran to Hogwarts aid when Harry Potter was thought dead. Also put in something showing that it was not only Snape and Slughorn who were good Slytherins.**


End file.
